Reflejos del alma
by Cristy1994
Summary: Hermione Granger despierta en un mundo en el que su marido la odia, su amigo la besa y una niña de cabellos pelirrojos la llama "mamá". ¿Qué se hace cuando tú eres tú, pero los demás no son los que deberían?
1. Capítulo 1

**NA: **¡Hola! Si estoy publicando el primer capítulo de esta historia es porque desde que subí el adelanto a mi página de Facebook, las masas enloquecieron y pues yo quiero conservar mi integridad física xD

Aclaro que se tratará de un short fic en el que Voldemort nunca existió.

Gracias a mis toxics hermosas por ayudarme a elegir el título de la historia (porque apesto con los nombres) y mil millones de gracias a Bianca Priori por la increíble portada que me ha regalado para este nuevo fic ("CygnusDorado" en FanFiction, pasaos por su perfil para leer más historias increíbles sobre Draco y Hermione)

**AVISO DEL DÍA 03/08/2019: **Debido a la gran cantidad de personas que me pidieron que escribiera sobre la OTRA Hermione (la que despierta siendo la esposa de su peor enemigo), le propuse a CygnusDorado que colaborara conmigo y que fuera ella la encargada de darle voz a esa Hermione. Si queréis leer lo que le pasó a ella (porque os aseguro que es, contra menos, curioso) id a su perfil, la historia se titula "**Destellos del alma**".

* * *

**/REFLEJOS DEL ALMA/**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

Hermione abrió los ojos antes de que sonara el despertador de su mesita de noche, como solía hacer cada mañana. Rodó un poco sobre sobre sí misma a sabiendas de que su marido no estaría en su lado de la cama. Le había costado horrores convencerlo de que lo mejor para su hija era que fuera a una escuela muggle hasta que llegara su carta de Hogwarts, pero finalmente había terminado saliéndose con la suya. Aquella mañana le tocaba a Draco llevar a Isabella al colegio, así que haría una media hora que ambos habrían salido de casa.

Se desperezó, moviéndose y hundiendo la cara en la mullida almohada. Aquella mañana tenía más sueño de lo habitual, lo cual era extraño porque se había acostado más temprano que de costumbre. Su columna crujió al moverse de nuevo. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera estado en continuo movimiento durante la noche, como si no hubiera descansado ni un poco en todas las horas que llevaba durmiendo.

El despertador finalmente sonó y ella se incorporó para silenciarlo. Tenía que levantarse de una vez, aquel informe sobre los nuevos acuerdos mágicos con Francia que le había encargado el Ministro en persona no iba a redactarse solo.

Bostezando un poco, eligió la ropa que se pondría aquel día y se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama. Su tacto hizo que mirara aquella prenda con extrañeza. Juraría que anoche se había ido a la cama con su pijama de seda beige favorito, y no con aquella camiseta blanca básica.

Encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle más importancia, se quitó el viejo pantalón y guardó ambas cosas en el armario. Se vistió, se peinó y puso rumbo a la cocina para desayunar.

Al pasar junto al mueble que había próximo a la escalera, Hermione tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para volver a mirar algo que había llamado su atención. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tomó aquel marco y clavó la vista en la fotografía que contenía. Era la foto preferida de su boda, o al menos la mejor que el fotógrafo había conseguido sacar teniendo en cuenta sus nulas habilidades para posar ante la cámara. Se quedó analizándola un momento. Ella mantenía una postura muy parecida a la recordaba, pero el hombre que había a su lado no era Draco… sino Ronald. Sí, quien la agarraba por la cintura de su traje de novia y la miraba con una sonrisa enamorada no era su marido, era su amigo.

Necesitó sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para salir de su aturdimiento.

—Muy gracioso, Draco —dijo con resignación, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Al principio de su vida de casada había tenido que soportar bromas como aquella durante una buena temporada, pero con el nacimiento de su hija las burlas sin sentido de su marido habían ido disipándose poco a poco. Hacía unos cinco años que no hacía algo parecido, pero sí él quería volver a jugar… ella buscaría el momento idóneo para su venganza.

Cansada como estaba, bostezó de nuevo al llegar a la cocina. Le extrañó que Draco no le hubiera dejado algo de café en la cafetera, aunque lo más raro de todo era que pareciera que esta no hubiera sido usada aquella mañana. Conocía a su marido, sabía que no podía funcionar sin su café de por la mañana. Suspiró. Tal vez Isabella hubiera estado lo suficientemente remolona como para amenazar con llegar con retraso al colegio, o peor, con hacerle llegar tarde a su trabajo. Ambos tenían puestos demasiado importantes en el Ministerio, ser impuntuales no era una opción para ninguno.

Agitó su varita y puso la cafetera a trabajar. Isabella era tan obediente y avanzada a su edad que a veces olvidaba que su hija seguía siendo una niña. No importaba, se pasaría por el despacho de Draco y le llevaría algo de café para intentar mejorar el inicio de su día.

Sintiendo su estómago rugir, y después de hacer que el amargo líquido oscuro empezara a verterse en una taza, abrió el armario en busca de sus galletas favoritas. Quitó algunos paquetes y se puso de puntillas para intentar ver el fondo del mismo con más claridad. ¿No las habían comprado recientemente? Era humanamente imposible que se hubieran gastado de un día para otro.

Sin tiempo para ponerse a pensar demasiado, decidió simplemente tomar una pieza de fruta antes de beberse el café. Después de desayunar todo lo rápido que pudo, vertió ella misma algo de café en un termo, cogió su maletín y se metió en la chimenea para ir directa al Ministerio. Caminó con paso ligero mientras recorría aquel imponente hall, topándose de frente con gente a la que conocía y haciendo algún que otro gesto a modo de saludo. Hermione era una mujer que podía ir con prisas, pero jamás sería descortés.

Divisó a una de sus mejores amigas cerca del ascensor que tenía que tomar para ir al departamento donde Draco trabajaba. Quiso regalarle una amplia sonrisa al cruzarse con ella, hacerle un gesto para darle a entender que la llamaría más tarde… pero Pansy Parkinson fue más rápida al dedicarle una mueca que rebosaba repugnancia.

Hermione se paró en seco, viendo cómo se alejaba entre la gente contoneando sus caderas. Sentía que la había reducido a cenizas con una sola mirada, pero pensándolo fríamente eso no tenía mucho sentido… ¿Había visto bien o se lo habría imaginado?

—¿Baja? —le preguntó alguien, sacándola de sus cavilaciones repentinamente. Hermione reparó en que aquel hombre estaba esperando una respuesta antes de cerrar las puertas del ascensor mágico.

—Sí, gracias —respondió, decidiendo al instante no darle más vueltas a aquel sinsentido. Llevaban más de veinte años siendo amigas, no había ningún motivo para pensar que tal vez Pansy no se habría dado cuenta de que era ella, o quizás ella misma no habría percibido bien su saludo.

Abandonó el ascensor en el piso correcto y se dirigió a la oficina del jefe del Departamento de Misterios. La secretaria habitual de su esposo no estaba sentada en la mesa de fuera, pero pudo encontrar a un chico que parecía estar haciendo su trabajo. El verano estaba llegando con un tiempo inmejorable, y debido a esto había quienes preferían cogerse las vacaciones por adelantado.

Se fijó en que en la placa de su chaqueta rezaba el nombre del chico: "Jace Thomas".

—Hola Thomas. ¿Está reunido? —le preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

El aludido reparó en ella, mirándola con un atisbo de confusión antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, el señor Malfoy no tiene reunión hasta el mediodía —comentó, hojeando un momento los papeles que había frente a él—. ¿Ha llamado para avisar de que venía? Si necesita entregarle cualquier documento puede dejármelo a mí, yo se lo haré llegar de inmediato.

Hermione se rió con ganas.

—Eres nuevo aquí, ¿verdad? Eso explica que no sepas que soy su esposa. Pero no te preocupes, ahora ya lo sabes—le dedicó una mirada casi maternal y, sin ni siquiera tocar a la puerta, giró el pomo y entró dentro. Se acercó al escritorio y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre que estaba centrado en su trabajo—. Hola cariño, te he traído algo de café. He visto que no has podido desayunar esta mañana y no quería que tu día empeorara por no tener tu dosis diaria de cafeína —dejó el termo en la mesa antes de rodearla, dejar su maletín a un lado y quitarse la chaqueta mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una de las sillas frente a él. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar—. Y no creas que voy a olvidar tan fácilmente lo que le has hecho a nuestra foto de bodas. ¿Ron? ¿En serio? ¿Qué pensaría Daphne de que te burlaras así de su esposo? Que no te extrañe si se me escapa algo delante de ella a la hora del almuerzo. Ahora deja que descanse un momento antes de irme, llevo toda la mañana corriendo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba parloteando sola al no obtener respuesta de él. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver a su marido, este la escrudiñaba con la misma expresión de asco que le había visto a Pansy unos minutos antes. Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio durante unos pocos segundos.

—Granger —dijo él al fin, su voz sonando con irritación mientras enseñaba todos sus dientes—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Cómo que qué hago? Ya te lo he dicho, te traigo tu café de la mañana —la mujer dobló un poco la cabeza al percatarse de un pequeño detalle—. ¿Por qué me llamas Granger?

—¿Por qué vienes a mi oficina, entras sin llamar y me llamas "cariño"? ¿Por qué me das un beso? ¿Por qué te sientas ahí como si estuvieras en tu casa? Muchas incógnitas para ser tan temprano, Granger.

—No te entiendo.

Hermione se le quedó mirando fijamente. Draco tampoco apartaba los ojos de su rostro.

—Pues si tú no entiendes a qué viene esto, yo menos.

El hombre enlazó los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio, gesto que dejaba bastante claro lo cerca que estaba de perder la paciencia. Ella se fijó de manera involuntaria en la brillante alianza de su dedo anular. Frunció un poco los labios. Ese anillo no era…

En un acto reflejo, alzó su propia mano para ver la suya. No, aquella tampoco era su alianza de casada. Transcurrieron unos segundos más antes de que Hermione entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

—Vale Draco, ya he tenido suficiente de tus bromas por hoy. Arregla nuestros anillos ahora, y la fotografía de nuestra boda tiene que volver a ser la que era antes de que llegue a casa. Te las verás conmigo si no lo haces.

—Bueno, esto es lo último —Draco se levantó de la silla con brusquedad, tanto que estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo con aquel movimiento—. Vienes a mi oficina con la excusa de traerme café, me besas, me hablas con total confianza y mencionas una boda… ¿qué maldita boda, Granger? ¿Y encima te atreves a amenazarme? ¡Fuera de mi despacho!

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al ver cómo le gritaba. Nunca antes se había mostrado tan agresivo y furioso delante de ella, ¿qué le pasaba ese día? Realmente parecía haber perdido la cabeza, como si el Draco al que tenía delante no fuera el mismo hombre con el que se acostó la noche pasada. Contuvo la respiración al recordar que hoy le tocaba llevar su hija al colegio. Si aquello no era una maldita broma y de verdad había enloquecido, ¿qué había pasado con ella?

Su instinto maternal y la necesidad implícita de proteger a su hija de cualquier mal se multiplicó por mil dentro de su cuerpo. Se levantó de la silla de un salto y lo miró con una mezcla de intensidad y preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Dónde está Isabella?

—¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas?

—¡¿Dónde está?! —exclamó la mujer, empezando a desesperar con la idea de que hubiera podido pasarle algo aquella mañana—. Hoy te tocaba llevarla al colegio. ¿La has dejado allí? ¿Está bien?

Hermione logró agarrar sus cosas antes de que Draco salvara la distancia que los separaba y la tomara del brazo con demasiada fuerza. Ella gimió de dolor al sentir sus uñas clavarse en su piel, pero él no hizo nada por evitarlo. Empezó a arrastrarla por su despacho, dispuesto a echarla de allí él mismo, pero Hermione se oponía con toda su energía.

—¡Dímelo! ¡Solo dime que está bien y me iré!

—Estás desvariando —le recriminó.

—No, ¡tú estás desvariando! —le dio un manotazo en el hombro y trató de soltarse, sin éxito—. ¡Dime que nuestra hija está sana y salva!

Draco dejó de tirar de ella y observó por un momento su descompuesto rostro. Hermione sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. La preocupación de la mujer era más que evidente, pero aun así, él no tuvo reparos a la hora de reírse en su cara.

—¿Nuestra hija? —se burló—. Entiendo que te montes tus fantasías conmigo, Granger, sobre todo cuando tu marido es alguien como Weasley… pero por favor, no las hagas tan evidentes. Das escalofríos.

Sus palabras le helaron la sangre hasta el punto de que su cuerpo dejó de oponer resistencia, encontrándose pronto fuera de aquel despacho.

—Señor —el secretario se levantó de su asiento en cuanto los vio aparecer. Parecía más que dispuesto a disculparse por haberla dejado entrar sin previo aviso, pero el rubio no quiso escuchar sus explicaciones.

—No quiero excusas, Thomas. Vuelve a dejar que se cuele cualquiera a mi despacho y tú y yo tendremos un problema.

El rostro del chico se volvió blanco de repente. Asintió enérgicamente y casi hizo una reverencia antes de que Draco cerrara con un portazo a sus espaldas. Hermione se quedó mirándolo, perpleja.

—Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad antes de marcharse. Todavía no entendía qué diablos estaba pasando aquel día, pero realmente lamentaba haberle causado problemas a alguien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para volver en sí, y convencida de que su deber como madre era ir directa al colegio de su hija para comprobar que estuviera bien, decidió pasarse antes por su propio despacho para dejar sus cosas y no cargar más con ellas. Se dirigió al piso que albergaba el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y entró como un rayo a su oficina para soltar su maletín… pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Seamus Finnigan ocupaba su silla tras el escritorio. Una fotografía familiar diferente a la suya colgaba de la pared que había tras él.

—Oh, hola —saludó, no sin un cierto atisbo de asombro—. No te esperaba por aquí. ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella no respondió. Retrocedió unos pasos y miró la placa de la puerta. Su nombre había desaparecido sin explicación y ahora mostraba el de su compañero.

—Solo dime una cosa… —pidió con un hilo de voz—. ¿Es esta la planta de Cooperación Mágica Internacional?

—Así es.

—¿Y es este el despacho número 358?

—Sí.

—Entonces no entiendo nada.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

Pero Hermione se había ido antes de poder responder. Daba igual. Iría a la escuela de su hija de cualquier manera, después de todos aquellos contratiempos no pensaba volver al trabajo aquel día. Había llegado a un punto en el que tanto misterio había conseguido frustrarla. Y eso que ella no era alguien que se rindiera ante las adversidades, de hecho siempre conseguía encontrar una solución a cualquier problema que se le pusiera por delante… pero esa mañana todo estaba resultando demasiado abrumador.

La cosa no mejoró cuando, sin darse cuenta, arrolló a alguien a su paso. Su maletín cayó al suelo y se abrió con el golpe, esparciéndose todos sus papeles por doquier. Estuvo tentada a soltar algún que otro improperio, pero antes de perder las formas decidió agacharse para recoger sus cosas y aprovechar para contar hasta mil.

—¿Hermione?

La aludida miró hacia arriba.

—Oh, hola Ron —saludó sin dejar de recoger sus papeles. Iba a decirle que no podía pararse a hablar en aquel momento, que el día estaba siendo horriblemente extraño y que necesitaba ir a comprobar algo importante… pero su amigo habló primero, y su voz sonaba realmente preocupada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? Trabajo aquí, en esta misma planta —le recordó.

—Bueno, quitando el hecho de que tu departamento no es este, me refería a otra cosa. ¿Has dejado sola a Rose?

Hermione apenas lograba escucharlo. Su atención se había fijado en uno de los papeles que estaba recogiendo. Aquella parecía su letra, sí, pero no recordaba haber escrito ninguna propuesta de ley para la regulación de los elfos en la sociedad. Tragó saliva y cogió otro pergamino al azar. No, su trabajo tampoco consistía en clasificar a las nuevas criaturas mágicas que habían sido descubiertas recientemente.

Metió los pergaminos restantes de cualquier forma dentro de su maletín y se puso en pie para enfrentar la situación. Miró a Ronald con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

—¿Cuál es mi departamento entonces?

Hermione no pudo disimular la sorpresa cuando Ron la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un sitio apartado. Tomó su rostro con cuidado y la miró a los ojos con desconcierto.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se deshizo de sus caricias dando un paso hacia atrás. Aquello le incomodaba, le incomodaba más que nada en el mundo.

—Responde a mi pregunta.

—Hermione, trabajas en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, ¿qué pregunta es esa? —dijo, volviendo de nuevo a lo que realmente le preocupaba—. ¿Dónde has dejado a Rose?

—¿A quién?

—A Rose —le repitió—. Ayer le dio fiebre y avisaste de que no vendrías al trabajo para quedarte con ella.

Intentando mantenerse todo lo entera que pudo, decidió hacer una última pregunta.

—¿Quién es Rose?

Ronald le puso el dorso de la mano en la frente sin pedirle permiso.

—¿Tú también te encuentras enferma, amor?

"Amor".

Hermione no había olvidado las palabras de Draco, no cuando la había acusado de estar casada con uno de sus mejores amigos. En un momento de debilidad quiso echarse a llorar, preguntarle por qué la llamaba así, por qué su marido supuestamente parecía odiarla y por qué su trabajo en realidad no era su trabajo. Realmente esperaba que él tuviera todas las respuestas de las que ella carecía aquel día, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que apenas logró articular una sola palabra.

—Yo…

—Escucha, tengo que volver a mi puesto, ¿de acuerdo? Vete a casa. Es posible que Rose todavía no se haya despertado —le ordenó—. Lo que sea que tengas que hacer aquí puede esperar. Nuestra hija es muy pequeña para quedarse sola.

Su mundo se vino abajo al escuchar aquello. Recibió un rápido e inesperado beso en los labios, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó como debía. Simplemente se quedó allí plantada, sintiendo cómo una sensación de desasosiego se apoderaba lentamente de su interior mientras veía a su amigo alejarse a toda prisa.

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos hasta que Hermione logró volver en sí. Su mente no estaba funcionando correctamente en aquel momento, solo podía pensar en su hija. Echó a correr sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar de ella las personas con las que se cruzaba, se metió en una de las chimeneas del Ministerio y volvió a su casa. Con el ritmo cardíaco más acelerado que nunca, tiró su maletín sobre el sofá y subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Luego se asomó con sigilo, aunque casi jadeante, a la habitación de su hija. Le tranquilizaba el hecho de que los muebles fueran los mismos que recordaba del día anterior, aunque… esa pegatina de la ventana era nueva para ella. Entrecerró un poco los ojos para poder verla mejor en la distancia. Era el escudo de Gryffindor.

Y a Hermione le había costado aceptar que Isabella siempre hubiera tenido tan claro que sería de Slytherin.

Un bulto se movió bajo las sábanas. Hermione tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su valentía para entrar en la habitación y acercarse a la cama. Necesitaba encontrar a su hija ahí, lo necesitaba más que nada en el mundo. Se sentó con cuidado en el colchón y, con manos temblorosas, apartó las mantas que tapaban a la pequeña.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento.

Una niña de rizos pelirrojos se estiró, bostezó y frotó sus ojitos antes de abrirlos. Pareció contenta de encontrarla a su lado.

—Hola mamá. ¿Me haces el desayuno?

* * *

**NA: **El segundo capítulo ya está al 50%, ¿pero qué os ha parecido este? :D

¿Me dejas un review? C:  
Cristy.


	2. Capítulo 2

**NA: **Eternamente agradecida por la paciencia y los lindos comentarios que siempre recibo. Sois lo más, gracias por estar ahí.

**ANUNCIO:** He sido parte de un estudio oficial sobre diferentes fandoms para una prestigiosa universidad de mi país. En dicho estudio participan otras autoras y traductoras como Dryadeh, Albaa o MrsDarfoy (elegidas todas en base a la relevancia de nuestras historias en la plataforma y el número de seguidores) Es bastante interesante de leer, así que si queréis podéis descargar el archivo desde el último post de mi página de Facebook (para quien no me siga todavía, me encontráis como Cristy1994)

**ANUNCIO 2: **Ya están disponibles las tres historias participantes del Proyecto "New Writers". Podéis verlas en mis historias favoritas o en los diferentes posts sobre eso que publiqué hace un par de días en mi página.

Y sin nada más que añadir, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Hermione miró una vez más a la niña que se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina con las piernas colgando. No, aquella no era su hija, pero por muy desconcertante que estuviera resultando la situación había decidido que no había por qué alarmarla… al menos no hasta saber lo que pasaba realmente.

La mujer volvió a fijar la vista en la sartén, apresurándose a darle la vuelta a las tortitas que estaba cocinando. No, por primera vez en su vida no tenía una explicación racional para todo aquello. Sacudió la cabeza, dejó el plato frente a la niña y forzó una sonrisa. Ella se quitó unos despeinados pelos de la cara y la miró con desaprobación después de ver su desayuno por un segundo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Sabes que no me gusta el sirope!

—Vaya, qué despiste —dijo la mujer, moviendo la varita y haciendo desaparecer el líquido casi al instante.

La niña se relamió y cogió su tenedor, pero en lugar de empezar a desayunar se la quedó viendo de nuevo, como si esperara algo más de ella. Un momento después, dijo:

—¿Por qué hoy no me cortas las tortitas?

—Perdón, perdón.

Hermione volvió a usar su varita para dividir el alimento en pequeñas porciones. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que a Isabella le gustara hacer todo por su cuenta que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que esa niña pudiera tener hábitos y costumbres diferentes. Recordó entonces que Ronald le había dicho que la noche pasada había tenido fiebre, así que aprovechó para preguntarle qué tal se encontraba.

—Ya no me duele la cabecita —le informó, tocándosela con un dedo—. Tus besos me han curado, mami.

La mujer se tapó la cara con las manos un momento. Se sentía superada por la situación. No podía creer que esa niña a la que no había visto jamás estuviera llamándola mamá, como tampoco podía creer que Ron la hubiera besado en la boca aquella mañana. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Todo el mundo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana o la única diferente allí era ella? ¿En realidad esa era su verdadera vida? ¿Estaba delirando? Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y trató de disimular aquel profundo suspiro que escapó de su boca. Solo esperaba que Ronald volviera cuanto antes. Aún a riesgo de sonar completamente loca, necesitaba exponerle lo que le pasaba. Porque no, sabía que su vida con Draco no había sido un sueño. Y el amor que le profesaba a su hija tampoco era de su invención.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar al recordar su inocente sonrisa. Casi podía imaginarla entrando en aquella misma cocina y pidiéndole unas tortitas con mucho sirope para desayunar. Y su olor. Casi podía oler el aroma de su cabello cuando se ponía de puntillas para darle abrazo… No, Isabella no era una alucinación, y de ninguna manera permitiría que le hicieran pensar lo contrario.

Se levantó de la silla y fingió estar ordenando el armario para que la niña no la viera llorar, porque aunque no era suya, no podía negar que su instinto maternal seguía intacto. Sabía que podía evitar preocupar a la pequeña, y eso era exactamente lo que haría ahora. Tomó aire, se secó las lágrimas con disimulo y trató de recomponerse. La niña, ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando, charlaba animadamente con su muñeca.

* * *

La mañana había transcurrido con rapidez gracias al maravilloso efecto tranquilizador que tenían los libros sobre ella. Hermione había decidido tomar uno de la estantería y enfrascarse en él una vez que Rose dejó sus muñecas a un lado y se quedó dormida en el sofá. El refrescante olor que emanaba de las páginas consiguió, contra todo pronóstico, hacerle olvidar por un momento su horrible situación. Las suaves respiraciones de la niña ayudaron a que la sensación de calma incrementara, pero la llegada de Ron rompió con toda la tranquilidad y la trajo de nuevo al presente, haciéndole experimentar un sentimiento casi agridulce.

Él volvía a casa después de un día de trabajo, y lo hacía luciendo una sonrisa encantadora y sosteniendo un ramo de rosas amarillas con una mano. Por otro lado, ella tenía que darle una noticia que sabía que cambiaría su vida por completo.

El hombre se acercó de puntillas a su hija y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de volverse hacia Hermione. Mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios cuando le habló en susurros para no despertar a la niña.

—Sé que te encontrabas mal esta mañana, amor —dijo, tendiéndole el ramo—. Las he escogido yo mismo. Y de tu color favorito.

—Odio el amarillo —murmuró ella, mirando el ramo con creciente angustia.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Hermione se levantó del sillón y sorteó las flores que le ofrecía. Sin embargo, a pesar de la evidente confusión del hombre debido a su extraño comportamiento, logró que la siguiera hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras ella se apoyaba en la encimera, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para decirle aquello. Sus manos apretaron el saliente del mármol hasta tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron de una tonalidad blanquecina. No había manera correcta de dar una noticia así sin parecer completamente loca o consternar a la otra persona.

—No soy tu esposa —dijo directamente, siguiendo un impulso del momento.

—¿Que no eres…?

—No, no lo soy. Soy tu amiga, solo eso —se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo dejó en la palma de su mano—. Mi marido es Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Ronald la miró por un momento con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, clavó los ojos en la alianza unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarla a ella.

—¿Es el día de los inocentes? —preguntó, una media sonrisa asomando por sus labios—. Sabes que nunca me acuerdo, no seas mala.

—No Ronald, no —Hermione se pasó una nerviosa mano por el cabello mientras se alejaba y se ponía a dar vueltas por la cocina.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

—¡No es una maldita broma! —la mujer parecía igual de sorprendida que él al darse cuenta de que había perdido los estribos de repente. Tomó una larga respiración y trató de calmarse antes de proseguir—. Y tampoco estoy desvariando, Ron. Estoy hablando muy en serio, por favor, tienes que creerme.

El hombre se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos. La situación era tan frustrante que Hermione simplemente se dejó hacer mientras se quedaba muy, muy quieta. La calidez de su abrazo solo consiguió que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos sin previo aviso. Ron se separó lo suficiente como para verla sollozar, y acto seguido, ella se movió molesta entre sus brazos. Consiguió deshacerse de ellos ante el evidente desconcierto del hombre, que al sentir su incomodidad con aquel gesto pareció entender que debía resignarse a no volver a tocarla hasta que ella se lo pidiera.

—Cuéntame lo que ha pasado —le pidió con voz átona.

A Hermione le temblaban tanto las piernas que necesitó alcanzar una silla y dejarse caer en ella casi con desasosiego. ¿Cómo se explica cuando tu vida cambia tan radicalmente de la noche a la mañana que ni siquiera la reconoces?

—Al principio fueron pequeños detalles —comenzó—, como que no llevaba el mismo pijama que la noche anterior, que en la foto de bodas aparecías tú en lugar de mi marido, o el hecho de no encontrar las galletas que estaba segura de haber comprado hacía poco… no les di mucha importancia ya que encontré explicaciones racionales sobre la marcha. O al menos eso pensaba…

—Continúa —le instó Ronald después de una larga pausa.

—Luego las cosas se pusieron más y más turbias. Pansy, mi mejor amiga… —él frunció el ceño, sorprendido y expectante a partes iguales—. Ella me fulminó con una sola mirada, y yo…

—Parkinson nunca ha sido tu amiga —la interrumpió—. De hecho, ni eso ni nada que se le parezca.

—Y después el encontronazo con Draco en su despacho… —siguió ella—. Nunca antes me había gritado así. Lo conozco, él jamás habría hecho nada que pudiera ocasionarme daño…

—Malfoy te odia, Hermione, y tú lo odias a él.

Los ojos de la mujer volaron a su brazo ante aquel recuerdo. Ronald se percató de ello, y teniendo cuidado con no tocarla, le subió un poco la manga de su camisa. Podían apreciarse unas marcas violáceas con la forma de unos dedos sobre su piel, así como unas pequeñas heridas causadas por unas uñas. Hermione tapó de nuevo su brazo antes de continuar.

—Y luego tú, _besándome_ —un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza—. Nunca hemos sido más que amigos, Ron. No sé qué está pasando.

Él cogió otra silla y se sentó frente a ella.

—Esto escapa a mi entendimiento.

—Y al mío —recorrió la cocina con la mirada, tratando de buscar algún detalle que fuera diferente a sus recuerdos—. Todo es tan igual, pero a la misma vez tan diferente…

La inocente voz de Rose empezó a escucharse al otro lado de la puerta. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras intentaban oír lo que decía. Volvía a mantener una conversación con sus muñecas. Hermione miró a Ron a los ojos, consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de decir probablemente fuera algo que le dolería escuchar.

—Ella no es mi hija, Ronald.

Pensó en hablar de Isabella, pero después de haber estado casi balbuceando todo aquello, su voz se quebró definitivamente. No pudo seguir hablando.

Ron la miraba con una expresión de espanto en el rostro. Lo escuchó tragar saliva antes de decir:

—Tenemos que hacerle una visita a Dumbledore.

* * *

Ron cargaba a la niña con expresión seria por los pasillos del castillo. Su semblante había cambiado radicalmente, volviéndose mucho más férreo, cuando ella le había propuesto dejar a Rose en casa de Harry. Lo miró de reojo por cuarta o quinta vez. Incluso podía apreciar un atisbo de dolor en su rostro, un dolor que claramente le hacía sentir muy molesto.

Después de unos largos minutos en los que no se atrevió a volver a hablar, agradeció eternamente que apareciera una cara conocida en su camino.

—Vaya, buenas tardes —dijo McGonagall al reparar en ellos—. No los esperaba por aquí hoy.

—Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore —explicó Ron—, es urgente.

—Sí, y necesitaríamos que alguien se quedara con ella —pidió Hermione, mirando a la niña.

—¿Se trata de algo malo? —quiso saber la mujer, preocupada de repente.

—Es algo… extraño.

—¿No se tratará de…?

—Oh, no —se apresuró a aclarar Ron—. Voldemort no tiene nada que ver con esto.

La anciana pareció sumamente aliviada con aquella escueta explicación, la preocupación en su rostro se relajándose al instante.

—En ese caso… —tomó a la niña en brazos y los miró a ambos con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Mi marido siempre estará dispuesto a recibirlos. El mundo mágico nunca dejará de estar en deuda con ustedes.

Hermione se sentía demasiado perdida en aquella conversación como para considerar intervenir. ¿Voldemort? ¿Su marido? El hecho de que la niña empezara a llorar en aquel momento, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella con una clara súplica en su mirada, la libró de tener que hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Los adultos se miraron un momento, pero cuando Ron hizo el amago de acercarse, ella se le adelantó. No era su madre, pero la niña sí pensaba que lo era, y sabía de primera mano el poder que una madre podía tener sobre sus hijos en situaciones así. Le puso los mechones que habían escapado de su coleta tras las orejas y se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura en los brazos de la bruja.

—Solo será un momento, cielo —le aseguró—. Estaremos de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta… y si luego la profesora McGon… quiero decir, si la profesora Dumbledore nos dice que has sido buena, iremos a por unos dulces para merendar. ¿Te parece bien?

La niña había dejado de llorar casi al mismo instante en el que sus manos la tocaron. Asintió un par de veces y apretó su muñeca contra su pecho con más fuerza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Estaré en mi despacho —avisó la anciana—. Vamos pequeña, te dejaré jugar con las varitas falsas que confisqué esta mañana a unos alumnos de primero.

Ambos la vieron alejarse con la niña en brazos antes de seguir su camino. Había muchas preguntas que le habían surgido de aquella pequeña conversación, y como los corredores estaban prácticamente vacíos debido al inicio de las clases de por la tarde, aprovechó dicha circunstancia para buscar algunas respuestas mientras llegaban a su destino.

—Ron…

—Hmm.

—Hay algo que ha dicho Minerva que no logro entender… ¿por qué el mundo mágico está en deuda con nosotros?

Ronald se paró en seco.

—¿No recuerdas a Voldemort?

—Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre.

El pelirrojo pasó a mirarla con intensidad, pero para desdicha de Hermione, siguió caminando sin ofrecerle una respuesta que aclarara sus dudas.

La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director se movió en cuanto llegaron sin necesidad de contraseña.

—Buenas tardes, los estaba esperando —dijo el anciano al verlos aparecer por la puerta. Después de percatarse de sus miradas extrañadas, añadió—: Mi mujer dio la orden al protagonista de un retrato de que viniera a avisarme, así que he dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo para atenderos.

Hizo un gesto para invitarlos a sentarse frente a él y los observó hacerlo con serenidad.

»Díganme, ¿a qué debo su visita?

Empezar a relatar los hechos resultó complicado al principio, pero el hombre fue paciente y escuchó con atención todo lo que tenían que decir. A medida que avanzaban, en ocasiones se mostraba ligeramente sorprendido, en otras simplemente se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

—Interesante —dijo en cuanto fue evidente que habían terminado—. Sumamente interesante.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que ha podido ocurrir? —preguntó Hermione con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz.

—¿Es posible que se trate de algún tipo de amnesia?

La absurda sugerencia de Ronald hizo que los ojos de la mujer se clavaran en él a la velocidad del rayo. ¿Estaba desconfiando de todo lo que le había dicho? ¿De verdad pensaba que aquello era producto de un desequilibrio mental?

—Bueno, a juzgar por la expresión de la señora Granger… diría que no tiene nada que ver con eso, señor Weasley —respondió el anciano, dirigiendo entonces su mirada hacia la mujer—. ¿Recuerda su vida "real" con claridad?

Ella cerró los ojos. Aquella pregunta había traído un aluvión de momentos pasados a su mente, transcurriendo uno tras otro con una cantidad de detalles asombrosa. De repente podía verse a sí misma dando su primer beso, recibiendo orgullosa su diploma de graduación, caminando hacia el altar, sosteniendo con admiración el pequeño cuerpo de su hija por primera vez…

Se forzó a volver a la realidad. Sus labios temblaban levemente cuando, al fin, dijo:

—Con una claridad asombrosa, señor.

—Pero no recuerda a Voldemort —añadió Ronald.

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla e hizo ondear su larga túnica blanca al apartarla hacia atrás. Empezó a caminar lentamente por su despacho con las manos enlazadas a la espalda.

—Bueno, en realidad no tiene por qué.

—¿Qué? Si no es amnesia, ¿por qué otro motivo olvidaría a alguien tan…?

Hermione observaba la situación con extrañeza, sorprendida por el hecho de que Ron no pudiera acabar la frase. Por el tono de su voz podía intuir que, sea quien fuera la persona que había tras aquel nombre, no debía haber supuesto nada bueno a la comunidad mágica.

—He dicho que no tiene por qué recordarlo, no que lo haya olvidado —las palabras del hombre sonaron suaves y cautas, pero ninguno de ellos podía entender a lo que se refería. Se paró frente a una estantería, pasó las yemas de los dedos por el tomo de los libros y acto seguido se giró para mirarlos de nuevo—. ¿Y si nunca hubiera conocido a Voldemort como lo hicimos nosotros?

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Ron parecía escéptico ante esa posibilidad.

—Bueno, si mal no recuerdo… hay una teoría sobre la existencia de universos paralelos —explicó—. Sí, leí un estudio que se realizó hace cientos de años para intentar demostrarlo, pero nunca se pudo encontrar la manera de probarlo —los miró con curiosidad durante un momento—. Aunque puede que eso esté a punto de cambiar.

—Espere… ¿Está sugiriendo que, de alguna forma, cambié de dimensión de la noche a la mañana?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo —asintió—. Verás, el estudio proponía como principal motivo de estos saltos interdimensionales el uso del giratiempo. Es conocido por todos que su utilización puede ocasionar ciertos… desajustes en el espacio-tiempo. Los autores de esta teoría aseguraban que la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera es ínfima, pero…

—Pero sigue siendo una posibilidad, por muy pequeña que sea —apuntó Hermione, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviada al encontrar una razón lógica para lo que estaba pasando. Ronald simplemente parecía haber perdido el habla.

—Así es. De hecho, a lo largo de la historia se han dado varios casos en los que personas no mágicas han asegurado haber cambiado de dimensión sin previo aviso, pero nunca antes se había visto en nuestra comunidad —Dumbledore se quedó pensativo unos segundos—. Estoy convencido de que las razones que provocan esta situación son muchas y variadas, y aunque no puedo dar una respuesta a por qué ocurre esto en los muggles, su caso podría servir para corroborar esta hipótesis.

—Definitivamente. He usado el giratiempo durante gran parte de mi vida —murmuró—. Sí, eso podría explicar la teoría.

—¿Es por eso que no conoce a Voldemort? —quiso saber Ronald, hablando de nuevo a media voz.

—Bueno, según los autores de esta hipótesis, y cito textualmente: «Existe un número infinito de universos, alterándose en cada uno, y siempre de manera diferente, el comportamiento y las relaciones de las personas» —ninguno de los presentes se sorprendió por el hecho de que el hombre pudiera acordarse de manera exacta del extracto de un estudio que probablemente leyó mucho tiempo atrás—. En mi humilde y modesta opinión, yo interpreto esto como que las personas están destinadas a coincidir en todos y cada uno de los universos, no así de la misma manera. ¿Le suena el nombre de Tom Riddle?

—¿Tom? —Hermione parpadeó, de repente sorprendida—. Es uno de los máximos responsables del Departamento en el que trabajo.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí con una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro en sus rostros. Ronald volvió a quedarse mudo mientras que Dumbledore dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Qué maravillosa es la vida. Nunca dejará de sorprenderme —Hermione consiguió curvar sus labios en una media sonrisa al ver el creciente entusiasmo del viejo director—. Ahora siento curiosidad, ¿pecaría de egocentrismo si le preguntara sobre mí en su universo, señora Granger?

Ella se acomodó en la silla antes de responder.

—Usted es mucho menos cordial en mi mundo —se quedó dubitativa un momento—. Lleva la barba más corta... Y definitivamente no está casado con la profesora McGonagall.

—Qué interesante, qué interesante…

—¿Se le ocurre alguna manera de solucionar esto?

—Tendrá que darme tiempo —dijo el anciano—. Necesitaré hacer un poco de trabajo de investigación antes de responder a su pregunta… esto no es algo que se dé con frecuencia, como entenderá.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? —casi suplicó—. Podría hojear algunos libros que hablen del tema, intentar encontrar algo de información en alguna parte…

—Usted solo debe relajarse —le dedicó una mirada amable que consiguió calmar levemente su ansiedad, aunque para ella fuera extraño recibir un gesto así por parte del director de Hogwarts—. Ya tiene demasiado con todo esto. Deje que yo me ocupe de todo.

* * *

—¿Entonces no eres mi mamá? —preguntó la niña de manera inocente.

Debido a la gravedad de la situación, y contando con el apoyo de Hermione, Ronald había decidido decirle a su hija lo ocurrido. No sabían si iban a ser capaces de explicarse, o si iba a resultar demasiado complicado para ella… pero teniendo en cuenta que no era seguro que Dumbledore encontrara una solución pronto, al hombre le había parecido correcto aclarar las cosas con ella.

Hermione se agachó para ponerse a su altura y mirarla a los ojos.

—No, cielo.

—Te pareces mucho a ella —apuntó con confusión—. Y te llamas igual.

—Eso es cierto, cariño, y es porque… ¿somos la misma persona? —levantó la mirada para buscar la de Ron, que no parecía menos aturdido que ella con todo lo que estaba pasando—. Somos la misma persona, pero en distintos universos.

—¿Y en tu universo también estás casada con papá? —a pesar de la complejidad del asunto, era evidente que la pequeña Rose estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por entender la situación.

—No, mi marido se llama Draco Malfoy.

La niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si aquello fuera más sorprendente que el hecho de que su verdadera madre estuviera en un universo paralelo.

—¿El señor Malfoy? Papá dice que no puedo acercarme a su hijo.

—¿A su hijo?

—Se llama Scorpius —le informó—. ¿También es tu hijo?

Hermione cerró los ojos un segundo. ¿Hijo? El simple hecho de pensar que Draco estuviera casado con otra mujer la hacía estremecer. Aunque fuera una persona distinta. Aunque fuera en otro universo diferente. Todo estaba resultando demasiado desconcertante, tanto que acababa de aparecer un molesto dolor en sus sienes de repente.

—De donde vengo, Draco solo tiene una hija —intentó explicar—. Es nuestra hija, ¿y adivina qué? Tiene tu edad.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, curiosa.

La mujer tuvo que tomarse un momento más. Necesitaba inhalar despacio, retener el aire en sus pulmones y soltarlo lentamente por la boca. Era difícil hablar de su hija, sobre todo cuando no tenía la certeza de volver a verla alguna vez.

—Se llama Isabella —logró decir. Su corazón dolía solo con su recuerdo.

—¿Entonces en tu universo Scorpius no existe? Eso es raro —le dio otro bocado a su dulce—. Scorpius es guapo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Hermione consiguió reír ante tal ocurrencia. Ron solo resopló de mala manera a su lado. No, en su mundo ese tal Scorpius no existía. Y ella tampoco, pero no iba a decirle algo así a esa pequeña niña, así que redirigió la conversación a su conveniencia.

—Lo importante es que vamos a encontrar la manera de traer a tu mami de vuelta —le prometió—. ¿La extrañas?

Ella se quedó pensando en su pregunta un momento. Luego clavó aquellos ojos azules en los suyos de una manera que no supo entender.

—¿Puedes abrazarme? —Hermione la miró perpleja, pero accedió a aquel abrazo casi de inmediato. Acarició su cabello y frotó su espalda con dulzura, tal y como hacía con su propia hija. Al separarse, vio aparecer un brillo nuevo en la mirada de la pequeña—. Mamá no me acaricia el pelo. Mamá siempre me da un beso en la frente después de los abrazos.

Las lágrimas de la niña provocaron que su padre también se arrodillara frente a ella. Le quitó un rizado mechón pelirrojo de la cara y le secó las lágrimas del rostro.

—No llores, tesoro. Mamá volverá pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, dándole un último bocado a su dulce.

—Me voy a jugar con mis muñecas —anunció con la boca llena, bajándose del sillón y alejándose con pasos saltarines.

Los adultos se miraron a la vez, la preocupación grabada a fuego en sus rostros. Ron fue el primero en levantarse, ofreciéndole la mano inmediatamente para ayudarla. Hermione se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas antes de poner las manos en sus caderas y suspirar.

—Lo siento mucho. No pretendía hacer llorar a tu hija.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Es que no puedo evitar pensar… ¿y si todo esto lo he provocado yo? ¿Y si ha sido mi culpa que se abriera una vía interdimensional por jugar tanto con el tiempo? ¿Y si nunca encontramos la solución? No podría perdonármelo jamás.

—Al parecer, en todos los universos tiendes a echarle la culpa de todo —el hombre sonrió un poco a través de su evidente preocupación. Estiró una mano para rozar su rostro con el dorso de los dedos, pero se quedó a escasos centímetros de su piel. Acto seguido bajó el brazo con pesadez—. No te tortures. Estoy seguro de que en tu universo, mi querida esposa, mi Hermione, también estará buscando la manera de volver a casa. Encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo.

Ella respondió con un débil asentimiento de cabeza. Todavía era raro pensar que estuviera casada con su mejor amigo, pero sabía que lo más sensato era dejarlo estar, al menos el momento. Ambos habían tenido suficiente de todo aquello por ese largo, larguísimo día. Dejarían que la tarde pasara, se acostarían y esperarían al mañana con esperanza de que todo se solucionara pronto.

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras de la casa con sigilo. Era sábado y Ronald todavía roncaba desparramado en el sofá. Había insistido tanto en dejarla dormir en la cama que le había puesto verdaderamente fácil el aceptar su proposición… y no podía hacer otra cosa que agradecerle aquel generoso gesto, porque aunque ella jamás se habría sentido incómoda durmiendo junto a su amigo en una cama de matrimonio, las cosas cambiaban si aquel amigo supuestamente era su marido en la vida real.

Caminó de puntillas hasta la cocina y puso agua a hervir. Aquella mañana no tomaría café, había decidido hacer caso a las señales que su cuerpo llevaba mandándole durante toda la semana. Aquel día necesitaba algo que, en lugar de activarla, consiguiera precisamente el efecto contrario. Había sido tan estresante tener que fingir que sabía lo que hacía en su nuevo puesto de trabajo que había empezado a sentirse realmente exhausta tanto mental como físicamente. Se desperezó un poco mientras soltaba un débil gruñido de cansancio. A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de aquella decisión. Estaba convencida de que había sido más fácil mantener en secreto lo que estaba pasando que verse obligada a dar unas explicaciones que ni entendía.

Puso una bolsita de té en la taza y acto seguido vertió el agua caliente en su interior. No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embelesada observando el humo que desprendía hasta que un sonido la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Al girarse se encontró con Ronald entrando en la habitación arrastrando un poco los pies.

—Oh, ¿te he despertado?

—No, en absoluto —le respondió. Hermione intuía que solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

—¿Te preparo un té?

—Está bien, gracias.

Pronto ambos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, uno frente al otro, dando pequeños sorbos al líquido verdoso de sus respectivas tazas.

—Hoy hace tres días —comentó la mujer con voz queda cuando el reloj de pared marcó un minuto más.

—Lo sé —un profundo silencio los acompañó durante unos segundos—. Confío en Dumbledore. Estoy seguro de que pronto recibiremos noticias.

—Claro.

La mujer volvió a llevarse la taza a los labios. Había algo que le intrigaba sobremanera, algo que no se había ido de su mente y para lo que no había tenido el valor de preguntar en todos esos días.

—Dime qué te preocupa.

—¿Perdón?

Ambos se miraron un momento.

—Conozco la expresión de tu rostro. Podrás ser una Hermione completamente diferente a la mía, pero hay cosas que definitivamente no cambian.

Ella se mordió un labio mientras clavaba la vista en su té. Se preguntó si debía hacerlo… pero la curiosidad que sentía superaba a cualquier otra cosa. Y ya que él había sacado el tema y no estaba la pequeña niña rondando por allí, decidió que era el momento adecuado para ello.

—¿Qué pasa con Harry?

El hombre dejó de remover con la cuchara para mirarla fijamente.

—No está en nuestras vidas —terció, hablando secamente.

—¿Por qué?

El pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado. Podía apreciarse en su rostro la molestia que aquel tema le causaba.

—¿Qué significa él para ti en tu universo? —preguntó al fin casi con rudeza.

—Es un amigo. No, es más que un amigo —dijo ella con sinceridad bajo la atenta (y expectante) mirada de Ronald—. Harry es como un hermano para mí.

El hombre apretó los labios un momento. Las líneas de expresión en su rostro se intensificaron debido al disgusto.

—Pues aquí es uno de los lados de nuestro triángulo amoroso —dijo con aspereza—. Nuestro eterno triángulo amoroso.

Repentinamente conmocionada por aquella revelación, Hermione sintió cómo sus hombros se hundían un poco mientras dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro por entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos, notando cómo Ronald se levantaba de la silla y salía de la habitación.

* * *

**NA: **¡Solo un capítulo más para el final de este fic! ¿Qué creéis que pasará? Os leo en los comentarios :D

**¿Me dejas un bonito review? :)**  
**Cristy.**


End file.
